


mahapdi o makirot?

by sehuner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, F/M, Filipino AU, Filipino Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Sebaek - Freeform, ano pa, filipino chanbaek, filipino exo, pinoy exo, tagalog au, tagalog chanbaek, tagalog exo, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuner/pseuds/sehuner
Summary: si chanyeol ang jowa. si sehun ang hinahanap. si baekhyun? tao lang.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	mahapdi o makirot?

**Author's Note:**

> \- filipino fic ulittt  
> \- wrote this ng,,, apat na 3am nights so mali mali siguro tagalog ko dito but okei  
> \- leave comments pls cheer me up i am so malungkot 2day i’m babie  
> \- angst ;( sori  
> \- ENJOY!!!

maingat na nilagay ni kyungsoo ang paa ng kaibigan sa upuan na nasa harap niya at agad namang hinanda ang betadine at mga bulak.

“lalagay ko na ah.” sabi ni kyungsoo, pero si chanyeol? walang imik. nakatulala lang sa paa niya. hindi manlang nagbi-blink o nag rereply sa mga sinasabi ni kyungsoo.

sinimulan na ni kyungsoo, pero masyado niya yata nadiinan kaya naramdaman niya ang pag galaw ni chanyeol ng onti, kaya nagulat rin si kyungsoo.

“sabihin mo kasi if may nararamdaman ka, natataranta ko sayo eh.” binalik ni kyungsoo ang paa ng kaibigan sa upuan at nag focus na ulit sa tuhod kung nasaan ang sugat. 

wala nanamang imik si chanyeol.

nag lagay na si kyungsoo ulit ng disinfectant sa sugat, “mahapdi?” tanong nito. 

walang sagot. 

nag lagay ulit si kyungsoo, pero with more ingat. “mahapdi o makirot?” tanong ulit niya habang dahan dahan na nag lalagay ng disinfectant sa sugat. 

ayun.

sumagot na.

-

nagising si chanyeol sa sunod sunod na doorbell na tunog mula sa pinto ng condo niya. may tono. alam na agad kung sino.

kahit medyo nasisilaw pa si chanyeol sa sunlight, naglakad siya papuntang pinto habang kinakamot ang mga mata. 

“aba, bagong gising ah.” bungad ang boses ng pinakamamahal niyang si baekhyun, buhat ang corgi na si miming, at bitbit ang totebag niya sa dulo ng mga daliri. 

“pakuha ng bag, ang kulit ng pusang to eh.” request ni baekhyun at agad naman itong inabot ni chanyeol. “what’s this?” tanong ni chanyeol habang naglalakad siya papunta sa dining table para buksan ang laman ng bag.

nilapag ni baekhyun si miming the corgi at pumunta na rin sa dining table. 

“sabi ko naman sayo magiinuman tayo, diba?” kuha ni baekhyun ng canned beer mula sa bag niya. kinuha rin ni baekhyun yung iba, bale may 6 canned beers siyang binili. 

“beer? inuman?” tanong ni chanyeol which made baekhyun raise his brows at him. “oo na, alam kong malakas ka at mahina ako so kahit beer lang yan, feeling ko malakas na rin ako!” palarong sinapak ni baekhyun ang balikat ng jowa. 

natawa silang pareho, at hindi naman napigilan ni chanyeol mag yawn dahil nga kakagising niya lang. humikab si chanyeol, medyo mahaba at malakas. si baekhyun? kahit mukhang tanga, hinabol niya ang hikab ng jowa para maamoy ang hininga nito. 

paghikab ni chanyeol, agad linapit ni baekhyun ang mukha niya sa bunganga nito, kaya naman after humikab ni chanyeol eh namula ang tenga niya sa kahihiyan. 

“hoy! kakagising ko lang!” palarong sinakal ni chanyeol si baekhyun. kumakawala si baekhyun pero hindi niya ito magawa dahil gusto niya munang asarin si chanyeol. 

“amoy baby ah! paamoy nga uli!” natawa si baekhyun, at di rin napigilan ni chanyeol tumawa. “gago ka talaga.” palarong wrinestling ni chanyeol si baekhyun dahil asar na asar talaga siya. 

“ay, naamoy ko uli, parang amoy hininga ng baby talaga, ah?” kumawala si baekhyun sa neck-lock ni chanyeol at hinawakan ang pisngi ni chanyeol, pinipilit na buksan ang bibig. parang tanga.

tinakpan ni chanyeol ang bunganga at kumawala sa hawak ni baekhyun sa cheeks niya. agad siyang dumiretso na sa cr para mag sipilyo at mag hilamos. “amoy hininga ng baby na aso?” pahabol na nang asar si baekhyun, ayan. na middle finger tuloy siya ng jowa. 

pagkatapos maghilamos, lumabas na si chanyeol mula sa kwarto niya at nakitang may breakfast na nakahanda. bumili rin pala kasi si baekhyun ng drivethru na mcdo, di rin kasi siya marunong magluto, eh ayaw niyang nagugutom si chanyeol. kaya nag drivethru nalang.

“miming!” tawag ni chanyeol at agad naman tumakbo ang aso papunta sakanya. “kumain na ba ikaw?” nag baby talk si chanyeol habang kausap ang aso. 

“yup! after ko paliguan.” sagot ni baekhyun. 

si miming? 8 months palang sakanila. oo, sakanila. pareho kasi nilang gusto sa aso, specifically sa mga corgi at beagle. kaso may mga nag adopt na pala sa mga beagle, dalawang corgi nalang ang natira. kinuha na nila yung isa bilang gift sa isa’t isa at gift sa sarili na rin.

pano nga ba naging miming? well, lasing kasi si baekhyun nun. nag rant about sa ex girlfriend niya at kung bat ayaw niya na sa mga babae. sa mga may pussy, sa mga may miming. tawang tawa si chanyeol kasi galit na galit si baekhyun habang namumula sa alak, kaya ayun. miming.

kumakain sila ng breakfast, okay naman. nagkekwentuhan, nagtatawanan. 

“sakto yung pa mcdo mo, nag k-crave ako ng eggdesal eh.” sabi ni chanyeol kahit hindi masyadong maintindihan ang sinasabi niya dahil ngumunguya siya. 

nilunok ni baekhyun ang nginunguya bago siya magsalita, “okay na rin yan, alam mo naman baka pag ako ang nagluto eh masira pa tiyan mo.” he chuckled. 

“sus, i’m not being cheesy pero kahit anong luto mo, kakainin ko.” sabi ni chanyeol. 

“alam mo sehun used to tell me,” 

_ ay. ayun lang. _

“na ano eh,”

hindi na tinuloy ni baekhyun. yung huling away kasi nila, yan din ang dahilan. si sehun. si sehun na 4 years kasama ni baekhyun. si sehun bago si chanyeol.

“ituloy mo na, na curious na ko eh.” sabi ni chanyeol, patuloy na kumain kahit ramdam na sa buong condo na may something off between them. 

“wala, nakalimutan ko na.” awkward ang excuse ni baekhyun.

“sehun used to tell you ano? the stuff i’m telling you now?” chanyeol asked. hindi nalang umimik si baekhyun dahil baka lumala lang ang tensyon sa dining area. 

“eveytime na may sasabihin ako, parang di na pwede sabihin kasi nasabi na ng nauna sakin.” chanyeol expressed himself. “kasi nasabi na ni sehun, nagawa na ni sehun, ano pa? ito ba nginuya na rin ni sehun?” sabi ni chanyeol, referring sa eggdesal na hawak niya.

“nagiging oa ka nanaman.” baekhyun said in a low tone. “no, naiinis ako.” sagot ni chanyeol. “kung naiinis ka sakin edi next time nalang tayo mag inuman.” sagot ni baekhyun at agad kinuha si mingming mula sa kamay ni chanyeol.

“wala akong sinabi na sayo ako naiinis.” 

“that’s your point, anyways. kita rin sa mukha mo.” 

_ naiinis ako kasi bakit hindi ako yung nauna? chaka bakit kahit ako yung nandito, sehun ka parin ng sehun? _

pero lahat ng sinabi ni chanyeol ay ang mga salita na alam niyang hindi niya kaya sabihin.

okay. back to reality. 

“alam mo sehun used to tell me,” lunok ni baekhyun sa nginunguya, “he used to tell me that, too.” natawa si baekhyun mag isa. 

at kahit hindi komprotable si chanyeol doon, eh hindi naman niya magawang sabihin ang scenario na nag play sa utak niya kanina.

“talaga?” chanyeol stuttered and continued eating, kunwari wala lang. 

alam ni chanyeol na aware si baekhyun na si sehun ang dahilan ng recent na away nila. pero bakit parang walang pake si baekhyun? 

labag man sa kalooban ni chanyeol pero, alam niya sa sarili niya ang sagot kung bakit. 

alam ni chanyeol na hindi siya ganun ka importante. kumabaga sa tagutaguan, si baekhyun ang taya, si chanyeol ang nagpakita, pero iba naman ang nais nitong mahanap.

oo, mahal ni baekhyun si chanyeol. yun nga lang, hindi ganun ka mahal.

-

“pa check nga ng phone ko, tignan mo if may missed calls.” sabi ni chanyeol, hingal at pawisan dahil sa training. habang tinatali ni chanyeol ang sintas niya, chineck naman ni jongin ang phone ni chanyeol. 

“nag text si mama globe, may 2 missed calls kay mama smart.” at sabay balik ni jongin bulsa ng bag ni chanyeol. 

_ ha? yun lang? _

“yun lang?” tanong ni chanyeol, patuloy parin ang pag sintas sa sapatos. “ah, may isa pa,” inalala ni jongin.

_ buti naman. _

“time to feed your cats daw, nag notify yung isang game mo.” at naglakad si jongin papunta sa dulo ng bench kung saan naka upo si kyungsoo. 

_ ah. _

agad naman inabutan ng tubig ni kyungsoo si jongin, at habang umiinom si jongin, pinupunasan ni kyungsoo ang nangingibabaw na pawis neto. nagawa pa nilang mag harutan dahil biglang yumakap si jongin sa mas nakakaliit na si kyungsoo. 

natawa si chanyeol out of ka cringey-han.

_ tangina. umalis kayo sa paningin ko. _

pero ang totoo, inggit lang si chanyeol ng slight. wala manlang naghahanap sakanya na jowa. actually, sinadya niyang hindi sabihin kay baekhyun na may training sila, para makita niya if hahanapin ba siya nito o hindi.

nakita na niya. hindi.

matapos i text ni chanyeol ang nanay niya na matatagalan pa siya dahil sa training, agad namang sumipol ang coach nila bilang sign na pwede na silang umuwi. 

syempre hindi muna sila umuwi, kumain muna ng dinner sa paborito nilang chicken wings. 

“ows? baka naman busy lang.” nguya ni jongin sa chicken wing niya matapos sabihin ni chanyeol ang saloobin niya kay baekhyun.

“di lang yun,” sipsip ni chanyeol sa canned coke niya, “last week pumunta siya sa condo ko and ayun, he talked about his ex again aka yung dahilan kung bat kami nag away.” 

“wow, he’s kind of manhid pala.” biglang nag side comment si kyungsoo. “anong kind of? sobrang manhid, pre.” nainis na sinabi ni chanyeol.

chineck ulit ni chanyeol ang phone niya, patago. akala niya siguro hindi mapapansin ng dalawa. 

“ano? tinext ka na?” tanong ni jongin.

“di eh.”

-

oh, see? hindi talaga kaya ni chanyeol magtampo pa, or makipag away pa kay baekhyun dahil alam niyang pag nangyari pa yun, posibleng matapos na sila. kutob lang ni chanyeol yan pero malakas ang kutob niya. diba nga? alam niyang si sehun parin ang lamang.

kaya ayan, doorbell lang ni baekhyun, bukas na agad ang pinto.

nakaupo si baekhyun sa table, at si chanyeol naman ay naka upo sa couch.

“huy.” pumalakpak si baekhyun sa nakatulalang chanyeol. “you look bothered, why?” kuha ni baekhyun kay miming na kanina pa nagpapakandong.

“antok lang.” chanyeol lied. 

”nah,” binaba ni baekhyun si miming at tumabi na kay chanyeol sa couch, preparing for a cuddle. “feeling ko ayaw mo lang sabihin sakin, and i won’t force you.” said baekhyun, “basta kung ano man yan, lilipas din yan.” 

hindi alam ni chanyeol ang sasabihin niya pabalik.

“basta you can talk to me about anything, di naman kita i-jajudge.” malambing ang pagsandal ni baekhyun sa balikat ng jowa. hindi rin naman napigilan ni chanyeol ang sarili sabayan at tanggapin ang cuddle gestures na patuloy ginagawa ni baekhyun.

_ okay, sige. sabi mo eh. _

“even if about sa,” umubo si chanyeol, kunwari na bulunan.

_ wag nalang pala.  _

“even if about sa basketball?” nagsinungaling nanaman si chanyeol. “sabi na eh!” proud na sinabi ni baekhyun, feeling niya talaga tama siya. 

“why? extended training hours?” tanong ni baekhyun. “ganun talaga, malapit na last game niyo eh. kaya mo yan dagdag ni baekhyun.

_ hays.  _

weeks passed, naging months rin, patuloy parin naman ang pag bisita ni baekhyun at miming sa condo. madalas nag oovernight, pero madalas rin napaguusapan si sehun. 

hanggang sa dumating na yung oras na hindi na ma take ni chanyeol na lagi nalang ibang lalaki ang nasa isip ng jowa niya. 

kaya naman naisipan ni chanyeol kausapin si

“kuya!” pamilyar ang boses kaya naman napatigil si chanyeol sa pag dribble ng bola.

lumingon si chanyeol, tanging tunog lang ng bola ang nag e-echo sa buong court at ang tunog ng pag tibok ng puso niya.

_ iniisip ko palang kausapin ka, inunahan mo na ko? nauna ka nanaman? hanggang ngayon ikaw parin ang una at ako nanaman ang pangalawa? _

“gabi na, bat ka pa andito?” palapit ng palapit ang boses nito dahil mismong si chanyeol na rin ang naglakad palapit sakanya. 

“eh ikaw? bat ka pa andito, sehun?” 

si sehun. naka id pa, naka white shirt at pants. 

“ah, kakatapos lang rehearsals sa sayaw eh, sorry medyo ambantot ko.” nahiya si sehun dahil kahit kakapalit niya lang ng damit, eh hindi parin maitago ang amoy pawis. “eh ikaw? tapos na training niyo ah? tinext na ko ni luhan.” 

“luhan? kayo na ba?” 

“kuya naman,” natawa si sehun sa tanong, “straight yun! chaka di ko type yun.” 

“sino type mo?” 

_ tangina. ano ba pinagsasabi mo, chanyeol?! _

nakita sa mukha ni sehun ang confused look. “may problema ba, kuya? para kang nasasabaw eh.” hindi maintindihan ni sehun ang kuya.

“si baekhyun? ang hirap humanap ng kapalit pag si baekhyun yung huli eh noh?” 

_ ano ba?! _

“hindi naman napapalitan si baekhyun, kuya.” umupo si sehun sa bench, malapit kung nasaan ang bag ni chanyeol. “kamusta siya?” kinumusta ni sehun ang dating kasintahan.

“masaya siya sakin.” sagot ni chanyeol na naging sanhi ng malungkot na ngiti ni sehun. 

masaya si sehun para sakanilang dalawa, pero hindi parin maiwasan ni sehun isipin na sana siya nalang ulit.

“pero mas masaya siya sayo.” dagdag ni chanyeol. 

muling nagkaroon ng nalilitong mukha ang mas nakakabata, “mahal mo pa, noh?” chanyeol asked. “never nag stop, kuya.” sagot ni sehun.

“okay.” kuha ni chanyeol sa bag niya, nagpalit na rin ng damit sa harap ni sehun. “gabi na, ingat ka pag uwi.” tinapik ni chanyeol si sehun sa balikat.

“kuya?” 

tumigil si chanyeol sa pag lakad at lumingon.

“goodluck sa game bukas, kuya.”

-

si miming ang sumalubong pag bukas ng pinto ni chanyeol. buti nalang may susi siyang dala kahit alam niyang nasa loob si baekhyun. naliligo kasi si baekhyun nung oras ng dating niya.

sakto, nakabihis na at nagtutuyo nalang ng buhok si baekhyun.

“oh? kanina ka pa?” nagulat si baekhyun, pero mas nagulat siya sa topic na binungad sakanya ng bagong uwi. 

“si miming, kanino?” 

silence lang ang bumalot sa buong condo.

“what do you mean? edi saatin.” umupo si baekhyun sa couch kung saan nandun si chanyeol na nilalambing si miming. 

“kung maghihiwalay tayo, si miming kanino mapupunta?” tumingin si chanyeol sa mata ng aso na para bang nakakaintindi ng salita ng tao. “bat mo iniisip yan?” tinigil ni baekhyun ang pag tuyo ng buhok gamit ang maliit na towel. 

chanyeol continued petting the corgi, “ikaw ba, hindi mo iniisip na maghihiwalay tayo?” tanong ni chanyeol.

“what the fuck? syempre hindi!” tumaas ang tono ng boses ni baekhyun. “ano ba? di kita gets.” nagsalita pa si baekhyun.

“eh sa future? naiisip mo ba tayong magkasama sa future?” bumaba ang tono ng boses ni chanyeol. 

iba man ang sinasabi ng bunganga ni baekhyun, kita parin ang totoo sa mga mata neto. 

“para kang si sehun! hindi kita maintindihan!” nag reklamo si baekhyun.

_ hanggang ngayon, sehun parin? _

“speaking of,” nilapag muna ni chanyeol si miming. “sehun and i talked about you, kanina lang.” 

at unting unti nag iba ang itsura ni baekhyun. from confused to curious. pero syempre di niya sasabihin na curious siya, baka kasi _magselos_ si chanyeol.

“wala kong pake sakanya.” said baekhyun, lying. 

“ah talaga?” nanlaki ang mata ni chanyeol. “sa buong time na tayong dalawa, lahat ng gagawin ko, laging si sehun ang naaalala mo.” sabi ni chanyeol sa tono na hindi maintindihan kung galit o malungkot. 

“buong time na tayong dalawa, lagi akong nai-insecure kasi lagi mong pinapaalala na lahat ng first time ko, nagawa na ni sehun, pinaparamdam mo sakin na pamalit lang ako, baekhyun.” he explained. 

hindi na nagawang sumagot pabalik ni baekhyun. lumabas na rin ang pagka guilty. 

“may time na pinag aawayan natin siya, pero di mo parin gets eh, noh? lagi mo parin siyang bini-bring up. di ka ba nakakaramdam?” 

“sige, dahil curious ka, you know what he said kanina? he said na he still loves you, na hindi nawala.” binahagi ni chanyeol ang pag uusap nila ni sehun kanina.

baekhyun’s face changed nung sinabi ni chanyeol yun. kanina naka yuko at hindi makatingin kay chanyeol, pero nang binanggit ni chanyeol si sehun, ayun, naging responsive.

“see? pag si sehun talaga may gana ka, so ano palang silbi ko dito?” chanyeol tried to be as mahinahon as possible.

“you’re overthinking. ikaw jowa ko, diba? di mo na dapat naiisip yan!” sabi ni baekhyun.

“ako nga ang jowa mo pero hindi ko ramdam.” paliwanag ni chanyeol. “yes, we cuddle, we have sex, we kiss, sa tingin mo ba enough na yan para tawagin natin ang isa’t isa na mag-jowa?” 

baekhyun started getting chanyeol’s point kaya naman bumalik nanaman siya sa pag iwas ng eye contact. guilty kasi.

“ganto nalang,” sinubukan ni chanyeol ilinaw ang usapan, “alam mo ba kung gano kita ka mahal?” tanong ni chanyeol. hindi umimik si baekhyun. “alam mo, diba?” tanong niya ulit.

“ganun mo rin ba ko ka-mahal?” nilapitan ni chanyeol ang mukha ni baekhyun na patuloy parin ang pag iwas ng tingin. 

_ syempre, di ka sasagot. _

“pero i love you, i really do.” sumagot si baekhyun.

“hindi naman yun yung tanong ko eh,” napa ngiwi si chanyeol sa sagot ni baekhyun, “last na. ganun mo rin ba ko ka-mahal? alam mo, sehun said he still loves you.” binanggit ni chanyeol si sehun, baka sakaling sumagot ulit si baekhyun. 

“pinapamigay mo ko, eh! ano ba?!” 

“hindi kita pinapamigay, ayoko lang na naglolokohan tayo dito. ayoko yung pinipilit mo sarili mo na mahalin ako, kasi hindi pinipilit yun eh.” 

madiin na pinunas ni baekhyun ang mga luha niyang patulo palang. 

“don’t misinterpret. gusto kitang sumaya, kaya ayos lang sakin kung ayaw mo na. kasalanan ko ba na siya ang gusto mo?” natawa si chanyeol sa sarili, dini-distract ang sarili sa pag iyak.

“nasa 7-11 siya. sabi ko sakanya magpalipas siya ng oras dun para malaman niya ang sagot sa tanong niya.” 

“anong tanong niya?” tinanong ni baekhyun.

hindi sinabi ni chanyeol, tumayo lang siya at kinuha si miming. “may 15 minutes pa.”

hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang mga luha niya. iniwan niya ang towel na pinantuyo niya sa buhok niya doon sa couch dahil kay chanyeol naman talaga yun. binilisan ni baekhyun ang pag suot ng sapatos.

“akin si miming, pwede? mawawalan kasi ako ng kasama pag sayo pa siya napunta eh.” tanong ni chanyeol. “eh ikaw, may kasama ka naman eh.” wala na siyang gana makipag usap. basta niyakap siya ni baekhyun.

nag tip toe si baekhyun at hinalikan ang noo ni chanyeol. syempre hindi niya rin naman nakalimutan halikan ng huling beses si miming. 

“sorry, salamat.”

si miming.

si miming lang ang nakarinig sa pinaka pangit at pinaka masakit na iyak ni chanyeol nang lumabas si baekhyun sa pinto.

ah, yung tanong ni sehun?

“okay.” kuha ni chanyeol sa bag niya, nagpalit na rin ng damit sa harap ni sehun. “gabi na, ingat ka pag uwi.” tinapik ni chanyeol si sehun sa balikat.

“kuya?” 

huminto si chanyeol.

“yung sinabi mong mas masaya siya sakin, what do you mean?” lumapit si sehun sa kuya. 

huminga muna ng malalim si chanyeol. “ah, lagi ka kasi niyang pinapaalala sakin.” 

katahimikan ang bumalot sa indoor court.

“does he still love me, though?

“sehun,” nilagay ni chanyeol ang kamay sa balikat ng mas nakakabata, “magpalipas ka ng oras sa 7-11 mga 30 minutes, wait there and you’ll see.”

tinapik ni chanyeol ang balikat ni sehun at naglakad na ulit paalis. 

_ ay, teka. _

lumingon si chanyeol ulit kay sehun na nagtataka parin sa mga pinagsasasabi niya. “take care of him for me, okay?” ngumiti si chanyeol.

“kuya?”

tumigil si chanyeol sa pag lakad at lumingon.

“goodluck sa game bukas, kuya.”

-

nag iyakan ang mga varsity team ni chanyeol hindi dahil sa kalungkutan kundi dahil sa walang kapantay na kaligayahan. oo, medyo malungkot dahil last game na nila yun, pero sobrang saya nila dahil napanalo nila.

“ **putangina!** ” sinampal ni jongin ang mga puwet ng teammates niya sa sobrang tuwa, pati na rin ang puwet ng coach niya. “ops, di niyo po ko mapapagalitan, dami pong nanonood.” mapang asar na sinabi ni jongin.

patuloy na nagsisigawan ang mga tao, patuloy ang pag tambol ng mga drums, patuloy rin ang pag hanap ni jongin sa kapwa captain niya. 

umupo pala sa bangko si chanyeol, ang lakas kasi ng pag bagsak niya kanina sa game na kahit nasa indoor court sila ay nagas-gas parin ang parte tuhod niya.

photo op, victory kainan, uwian.

sinamahan ni jongin at kyungsoo si chanyeol pauwi sa condo niya dahil injured ito. 

as always, si miming ang sumasalubong. 

“hi, miming!” buhat ni jongin sa corgi. si kyungsoo naman, inalalayan si chanyeol papunta sa sala.

agad hinanap ni kyungsoo ang first aid kit at sinabi naman agad ni chanyeol kung nasaan. 

“buti hindi ganun kalala, buti nanalo!” positibo ang pagsabi ni jongin nang makita niya ang sugat. para kasing matamlay si chanyeol eh. 

“huy! ayos ka lang, pre?” tanong ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan na nakatulala lang sa tuhod niya. “aware ka ba na nanalo kayo?” pabirong tinanong ni kyungsoo, pero wala paring imik ang kaibigan.

nag tinginan lang si jongin at kyungsoo, gets na nila kung bakit.

maingat na nilagay ni kyungsoo ang paa ng kaibigan sa upuan na nasa harap niya at agad namang hinanda ang betadine at mga bulak.

“lalagay ko na ah.” sabi ni kyungsoo, pero si chanyeol? walang imik. nakatulala lang sa paa niya. hindi manlang nagbi-blink o nag rereply sa mga sinasabi ni kyungsoo.

sinimulan na ni kyungsoo, pero masyado niya yata nadiinan kaya naramdaman niya ang pag galaw ni chanyeol ng onti, kaya nagulat rin si kyungsoo.

“sabihin mo kasi if may nararamdaman ka, natataranta ko sayo eh.” binalik ni kyungsoo ang paa ng kaibigan sa upuan at nag focus na ulit sa tuhod kung nasaan ang sugat. 

wala nanamang imik si chanyeol.

nag lagay na si kyungsoo ulit ng disinfectant sa sugat, “mahapdi?” tanong nito. 

walang sagot. 

nag lagay ulit si kyungsoo, pero with more ingat. “mahapdi o makirot?” tanong ulit niya habang dahan dahan na nag lalagay ng disinfectant sa sugat. 

ayun.

sumagot na.

“basta masakit.” 

  
[END.]


End file.
